The Internet has been developing from a network of human beings who generate and consume information, to an Internet of Things (IoT) network in which separate elements such as objects exchange and process information. Also, Internet of Everything (IoE) technology, in which big data processing technology through a connection to a cloud server, etc. is combined with the IoT technology, is being increasing developed. In order to implement the IoT, technological elements such as a sensing technology, a wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure, a service interface technology, and a security technology have been necessary, and recently, research into technologies such as a sensor network, machine-to-machine (M2M), and machine type communication (MTC) has been conducted.
In an IoT environment, an intelligent Internet technology (IT) service that collects and analyses data generated by objects that are connected to one another for additional benefit to human life may be provided. The IoT technology may be applied in various fields such as a smart home, smart buildings, smart cities, smart cars or connected cars, smart grids, health care, smart home appliances, and high-tech medical services, through fusing and mixing between existing IT technology and various industrial fields.
As the IoT technology has developed, producing of digital content such as multimedia has explosively increased, and accordingly, problems such as infringement of copyrights due to illegal duplication and distribution of digital content have recently become big issues. As a representative way of protecting copyrights of digital content, a watermark may be inserted into digital content. The watermark is a technology for protecting the copyrights, owing to its features such as non-visibility, robustness, clarity, and security.
FIGS. 1A and 1B illustrate a method of inserting and extracting a watermark according to the related art.
FIG. 1A illustrates a method of inserting a watermark according to the related art. Referring to FIG. 1A, a device acquires original image data in operation 10. The device resizes the original image data to a predetermined size determined by the device in operation 11. The device inserts watermark data into image data that has been resized to a predetermined size (that is, image data obtained by resizing the original image data in operation 11) in operation 12, and the device resizes an image in which the watermark data is inserted and distributes the image in operation 13.
FIG. 1B illustrates a method of extracting a watermark according to the related art. Referring to FIG. 1B, the device acquires an image in which watermark data has been inserted in operation 20. In operation 21, the device resizes the acquired image to a predetermined size. In operation 22, the device extracts the watermark data.
Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, since an image has to be resized in order to insert or extract watermark data in the related art, image quality degrades. Also, in the related art, when the device resizes the image in which the watermark data is inserted again and distributes the image, the watermark data inserted in the image may become lost.
Therefore, a method of inserting watermark data, which is robust and resilient against variations in data size and signal processing, is necessary.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.